The Truth Behind the Lies
by ForeverPercabeth
Summary: A peasant named Perseus discovers his true identity. Now he has to learn to cope with a different life. AU. Canon pairings.
1. Prologue

**Unfortunately, to those waiting for the sequel to "What?", there might be a huge possibility that I won't be continuing with that story anymore. Instead, I'm going to replace it with this. Hopefully, this is a good replacement.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

* * *

_Prologue:_

Perseus did not enjoy being deceived, especially not by his family.

He had been living his entire life in a lie. His mother had told him that his father was a fisherman who died due to this massive storm that hit the coast one day. He didn't know whether or not he should hate the one person he had left for lying to him but he sure as hell won't just let this one pass.

She claimed that she was merely trying to protect him, to give him a simple life that had nothing to do with politics and the crown. But then where had that led them? By the time she revealed his true identity, he had already gotten used to his life as a mere peasant.

According to her, he is the only son of Lord Poseidon, king of Atlantis and ruler of the oceans.

Of course, he should have known he was special when he started exhibiting signs of his supernatural abilities. He didn't mean to create the tidal wave that eventually destroyed half of the village. He was upset that day and he was merely a boy. It wasn't his fault, right? He should just be glad that the royal court had turned a blind eye and claimed that it was an unusual natural phenomenon. Surely they couldn't consider a _human being _as the cause of all those peoples' deaths.

He had been terrified of his capabilities for the first five years. He tried to hide it, keep it from hurting anyone else even if it meant dealing with the street children who ridiculed him for being the son of a harlot.

Even after that, he couldn't bring himself to despise his mother. She was an outcast but he would never dare leave her side. She didn't deserve the kind of persecution she goes through every day of her life. She is the kindest woman in the world and he will never let anything happen to her. He was eighteen now. He can stand his own ground.

Perseus turned to face the one person who loved him the most, pulling her to an embrace and placing a kiss on her forehead. Their parting was heartbreaking on both sides but it had to be done. The king was already searching for the warlock who was capable of causing water-related calamities upon Olympus.

He shared one last look to his mother, begging her with his eyes to come with him so that she could get the treatment that she deserves. She just smiled at him and shook her head, gesturing for him to leave before anyone would see. He quickly mounted his black stallion, grabbing the reins and riding off to the night.

* * *

**Hopefully, you like this. If you don't please tell me. But I really like this storyline and I'm more than willing to continue it. Please review. It will mean so much.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: PJO is not mine to claim. Please no sue.**

* * *

Blackjack had been strong enough to bring them to Atlantis in one night. This also meant that his horse will be resting for a very long time and no one could possibly say otherwise. It was alright, though, for Perseus. He was sure that he will not be leaving any time soon.

The guards blocked them at the gates, staring at the mysterious stranger in front of them. Dark eyes met sea-green ones and realization dawned on the two knights, mumbling apologies as they moved away and granted the lost prince entrance.

Servants were already at his feet, fussing over his horse and his things. Perseus should learn to never announce his arrivals if it meant so many preparations were needed. But he figured that these people just missed attending to a prince seeing that there has never been one for the past eighteen years.

His clothes were stained with mud and earth and his muscles ached from riding on Blackjack for so long but there was clearly a massive smile on his face as he observed the unfamiliar surroundings. This was where he belonged. He just knew it.

A man who seemed to be an older version of him stood at the foot of the marble staircase, regarding the visitor and trying to confirm if this really was his long lost son. "Perseus?" He asked to confirm his doubts, watching for any signs of deceit.

"Father," The other man kneeled in respect, keeping his head down but grinning all the same. "I have returned."

"Indeed you have." Lord Poseidon answered in disbelief, striding to the boy gracefully and pulling him up. "Oh you're grown to such a handsome young man."

Perseus was no stranger to his physical appearance. He had caught the eye of plenty of women as he went through the streets. He had the good looks of a Roman god but the social status of an outcast.

He had long jet black hair that reached the base of his neck, usually windswept from all the rides he takes with his horse. His build was lean for he doesn't get the privilege of eating regularly but all of the heavy lifting and sword training he puts himself through had clearly made him muscular. It also helped that he swims in the lake more often than not.

"Is it true? Am I your only son?" The question caught the king off-guard and a small sigh escaped his lips.

"I'm afraid it is. Your mother was the only woman I have ever cared for and I have never given myself the ability to bed another. But Sally was afraid that you will grow up in such a hostile environment that she couldn't let you stay here. She promised me that, when the time was right, you will return to me. If I had known how Olympus had seen her, I wouldn't have let her leave." Poseidon looked ten years older than he did moments ago. His guilt was almost palpable and Percy had obviously forgiven his father already for his past mistakes. He was never one to hold grudges.

The two created idle (yet awkward) conversations. Poseidon subtly apologized, and profusely at that, while Perseus shared stories of his childhood. He wished that his father had been there with him during those many milestones.

His bedchamber was probably bigger than his mother's house, as expected. Poseidon would only want the greatest for his only heir and would never let it be less than perfect. Perseus was not used to having so much room for himself but decided to keep that inside. His father didn't need to know how uncomfortable he was in his supposed home.

"Lord Perseus," A servant bowed to him, "My name is Grover and I was assigned by the king to be your man-servant."

Grover was a dark skinned, rather skinny young man, probably a year younger than the inexperienced prince. His curly red-brown hair was a mess on his head and he always shifted nervously on his feet. But his eyes showed so much loyalty and kindness that Perseus already liked him.

Once his father was sure he was settled, he finally dropped the façade and crashed against his bed. It was much softer than what he used to lay on back in Olympus. "Grover, I don't want you to call me 'lord' or 'sire' or 'prince' or anything related to that. I don't see myself as royalty for I am merely just a servant to my people. You will call me Percy starting now until you meet your death."

"Yes, my lord. I mean, Percy." The prince smiled at his newfound friend, placing a hand on the shorter man's shoulder before leaning back on his pillows once again. "Is there anything you require?"

"No, no. I'm more than fine, thank you. You can now return to your own duties and I'd just call you if I'm feeling lonely." Perseus saw his servant nod, bowing once again before walking out the door.

He stared up at the intricately decorated ceiling, admiring the artist who had the patience to do such a masterpiece. In fact, he felt very out of place inside this castle. He has lived all of his life inside a very small yet comfortable home and now he was forced to play the part of a crowned prince and heir to a kingdom. How could he possibly take care of thousands of people when he could barely protect his mother from persecution?

He examined the clothes currently covering him, smelling the scent of earth and ocean and his mother. This was the only familiar thing that he was currently experiencing. He was ten feet tall to the eyes of those people yet he has never felt so small.

A knocking on his door snapped him out of his rather depressing thoughts. His eyes landed on the wooden barricade and sighed, sitting up and swinging his legs off the bed. "Come in," He managed but it was barely audible to the ears of his visitor. Nonetheless, the door creaked to signal an entrance.

"I apologize for coming in so late, my lord. I understand that you need your sleep but I am to be your bride and I want to meet you as soon as I could." Her voice was soft but filled with confidence that it caught his attention.

Percy cocked his head to the side in confusion, "A bride? I will have a stranger that I barely know for a wife?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I am to be wedded to either you or another nobleman if you hadn't come when you did. My mother and your father have been at war for many years now and they have agreed to unite the kingdoms with a marriage." She came closer to him, hiding her face and keeping the appropriate amount of distance. Her robes barely kept her from the freezing cold of the prince's room.

"If you are to be my bride," He stated simply, a laugh managing to escape his mouth. He stood and took a step towards her, reaching out to brush away a lock of golden blonde hair that had fallen over her face. "At least tell me your name."

She met his eyes for the very first time, nearly stumbling over by the intensity of the color. She has never seen eyes as beautiful as that and that is saying plenty seeing that she had a very long line of suitors who want nothing more than to bed her. "My name, my lord, is Annabeth."

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He too was caught up with her irises, entranced by the stormy gray color that called for him enticingly. "I am honored to be your husband, my lady."

Annabeth blushed for the first time in a long time, watching as her fiancé bent down to place those velvet lips on the back of her hand for a soft, brief kiss. "I know that it is rather bold of me to ask this of you, princess, but would you mind staying the night?" Her blood froze in her veins, eyes widening in both fear and surprise.

"I apologize, that came out wrong." It was now him who turned as red as tomatoes, pulling back completely and starting mumbling profanities. He took three deep breaths and stared at his feet in embarrassment. "It's just that I feel very homesick and only want the company of another person. It's alright if you refuse my offer. My man-servant would be the one to grace me with his presence."

She was rather amused by how his personality changed from the cool charming prince to a shy clumsy commoner in mere seconds. This has never really happened to her before. She has never found a man this interesting in her life yet here she is, "I don't see that disturbing Grover will be necessary, Perseus. I accept your offer for as long as your intentions as pure." It was strange how she already knew that he didn't mean to do her any harm. It was like she already trusted him with her life after mere minutes.

"Of course, Lady Annabeth. I swear it on my life." She nodded and strode gracefully towards one of the chairs, settling herself there and making sure that her position was comfortable. "If we are to be married, I want to know everything about you and you will know everything about me."

They talked as if they've known each other since birth. The sun rose and people woke yet they never stopped conversing. Annabeth felt so comfortable with him and she didn't know why. She was already convinced that this prince wasn't like anyone she knows. He has been through things that a normal nobleman would never dream of experiencing. She hid her surprise well when he mentioned about his powers but she should have expected this since Lord Poseidon did have full control over the tides.

She only realized her current state of dress when he noticed his eyes transfixed on her figure. For the fifth time, she blushed and pulled the robe closer to herself. She should commend him for his self-control. If it was any other person, they would already have her pinned to the wall and took advantage of her vulnerability yet here he was, face as red as hers and looking at anything but the beautiful goddess before him.

Perseus coughed once, standing from his seat and stumbled over to the dresser. He shuffled through his endless supply of clothing, ignoring how the different fabrics felt on his fingertips. He smiled in triumph when he found the article he was searching for, haphazardly tugging it from the hanger and throwing it to the barely clothed princess.

Since he was in front of his closet already, he should really change as well. Unaware that Annabeth was watching, he tugged his mud-stained shirt off and expertly tossed it to the hamper. Time seemed to slow down for the young woman as she stared at the half naked man in front of her, transfixed by the way his back muscles flexed and relaxed with every movement he made.

Finally, her resolve snapped and she stood up, still wearing his shirt and nearly forgetting what she would do when she was so intoxicated by the scent that currently surrounded her. "I'm sorry, my lord, but I really have to get going." She bit her lip at how pathetic she must have looked. "My maidservant will surely be worried if she doesn't see me in my room. I'll meet with you again later on."

Percy must have realized why his soon-to-be wife was so flustered because he properly dressed himself once again. "I believe you might be right." He mumbled, running a hand through his hair and giving her a sheepish crooked smile that made her swoon. "I'll be seeing you for breakfast?"

"Yes, of course." She headed towards the door, eyes still locked with his future husband. She broke the contact, however, when she reached for the handle but missed the first couple of times. "Thank you for the night."

"Annabeth, wait." He called in a fit of desperation. He made his way towards her and boldly pulled the princess in his arms, cupping her face with his strong hands and placing a soft kiss on her full, pouted lips. It was brief but the feeling of his mouth on hers gave pleasurable tingles up her spine. "Thank you for spending time with me."

She nodded, unable to formulate any proper words. She had kissed men before but it never made her melt into a puddle of goo. Did she like? Very much. Was this normal? She wasn't sure.

* * *

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

* * *

The blonde princess felt drunk as she stumbled towards her chambers, goosebumps on her skin and golden hair in a tangled mess. She couldn't believe the effect a single person can have on her. And it didn't help that the simple kiss left her wanting more. She was sure that the blush that covered her cheekbones would never leave. "Oh gods," She managed as she opened the door to her room, trying to shake away the pleasant encounter she had with her fiancé.

"Lady Annabeth, I'm very sorry for being late. My idiot of a brother got himself in trouble and I had to bail him out." She heard her maid announce her arrival like she usually does. The princess always doubted that her closest friend and advisor was actually just a mere servant when she looked fit to rule a kingdom.

She stopped short at the sight of the princess, an amused smile forming on her lips as she examined the physical appearance of the beautiful blonde. "What happened?"

"Oh, Thalia." Annabeth cooed happily, placing the brush on top of a table and running over to meet her servant. She took both of her hands and spun around. "It was the most amazing night."

Thalia laughed at her friend's childish behavior, picking up the brush and leading her towards the bath. "You can tell me all about it when you're inside this tub. I don't want the king putting me on the stocks for not doing my job correctly."

"Please, you've never been to the stocks. I doubt Poseidon would ever put you there." But she was undressing as she said this, inhaling Percy's scent engraved in the fabric of his shirt. Thalia didn't bother to ask because she knew that the princess will tell her everything.

The water was warm and Annabeth relaxed completely. "Alright, spill."

"He's nothing like I imagined him to be. Remember when I used to rant to you about how much I hate my mother for taking control of my life? Well, I really love her now. Thalia, he's just perfect!" Water splashed to the edges of the tub as Annabeth shifted, gazing dreamily at the ceiling and unconsciously raising her hand up to reach some invisible object.

"To tell you the truth, I don't find him so special." The maidservant admitted, really not processing how the usual level-headed princess could be so desperately in love with a man she just met last night. "But I haven't seen him yet so I'd give him that."

Prince Perseus walked casually towards the dining hall, greeting the servants he passed by with a smile. Grover was right beside him like he's supposed to be, giving the king's son all the important events and most recent news that he should be concerned about. Apparently, he was in charge of training all of the soldiers and find those who are worthy to be knighted. It was a difficult task considering how he never had any previous experience related to any of his main duties but he really had to try if he wanted his people to love him.

The king was having an animated conversation with one of the elders, laughing with his head tossed back every once in a while. Percy had never really imagined his father to be this easy going, after so many years of picturing him otherwise. Then again, his mother wouldn't have fallen in love with him in the first place if he was anything other than relaxed and fun to be with.

"Good morning, father." The prince greeted happily as he sat down on his seat, inhaling the scent of professionally prepared breakfast.

"Ah, yes, Perseus. I hope you've had a pleasant night?" Poseidon beamed in pride, folding his hands on top of the table as he took a sip from his goblet.

Percy laughed softly, remembering the events of the night prior. "More than pleasant, really. I believe I've come to be acquainted with my future bride."

"I see you've met Lady Annabeth." The king's positive mood was dampened slightly, worried that his son might have started hating him for making a decision that will change his life forever. "Well, I've only done what is best for the kingdom and if your mother was right about you in all the letters we shared, I figured you would have liked her anyways."

"Father, it's alright. I do enjoy her company. I'm just disappointed that you didn't tell me about it sooner." He took a spoonful of whatever was on his plate. His gaze trained on his king more than what was about to enter his mouth. "Plus, I believe that I have formed a great bond with her."

Poseidon nodded, "That's very good to hear."

The arrival of the princess stopped the two men from their casual conversation. Percy stood up and met with the stormy gray eyes he already loved, a grin forming on his lips as he took his hand and kissed it softly like he did before. "Hello, milady"

"Good morning to you too, kind sir." She teased back, unable to keep the small blush that was already spreading to her cheeks.

"I have some important duties to attend to." The king stated suddenly, standing up and giving both the younger ones a smile. "Enjoy the food and take as much time as you need. I'll have someone else do your duties for the meantime, Perseus."

"Thank you father, that's very much appreciated." Poseidon stood from his seat and gave one last glance to the couple, knowing that he had probably made the best decision of his life.

The future rulers of Atlantis continued their conversation where they left off, avoiding the topic of the kiss they shared- although Annabeth was very curious on whether or not her betrothed meant it. She wished that it wasn't merely a spur-of-the-moment thing or else she would just die. It really meant a lot to her and she didn't want him to say that it was a mistake.

She accompanied him to the castle's training area so that he would have experience before he took the responsibility of leading the kingdom's defenses. "Your father told me to give you basic lessons." Annabeth said softly as she picked a random sword up from the rack.

He chuckled lightly, "I don't mean to sound rude, milady, but I know how to wield a sword. I've been training in the art of combat for more than ten years now."

"Well then, Perseus, if that is so then I challenge you to a duel. If you managed to take me down in less than one minute, I will know that you are ready to train the soldiers." She easily tore off a part of her dress so that it reached just above her knees.

He took out the pen he keeps inside his armor, pressing the tip once and watching as it expanded into a beautiful bronze sword. It had been with him since forever and it was the only thing he had of his father before he made this trip to Atlantis. She didn't even seem surprised at the expandable weapon considering how she already accepted the presence of magic in her life.

Annabeth was a very skilled swordsman. The moment Thalia turned the hourglass, she already managed to block almost all of Percy's attacks. Unfortunately for her, he grew up in a place where he learned plenty of tricks from his former enemies.

Around thirty seconds later, the prince already had her pinned to the ground, her sword ten feet away from her and her hands struggling uselessly against him. Her eyes were wide with shock, as if she couldn't fathom being defeated so quickly. This was the very first time in her life wherein she was overwhelmed by a man.

He stood quickly, clearing his throat as he pulled his betrothed up with him. She was still frozen in place, her jaw on the ground. "I believe I owe you an apology, my lord. I clearly underestimated your capabilities. I must be going now, don't want to disrupt your training sessions." She spoke so fast that he barely managed to catch most of her words. With surprising grace in her flustered state, she headed towards the double doors and gave him one last look, running back to grant him a kiss on the cheek as congratulations.

Percy was rather distracted as he instructed all the soon-to-be knights. His mind kept wandering back to the woman who he was already head over heels in love with. He didn't know how it was possible to feel this way towards a person he has only met in less than twenty four hours and yet here he was.

It was easy for him to make friends. He was a naturally sociable guy and would always greet others with a smile. No one knew why he had plenty of people after his head. "You seem to be very distracted today, my lo- I mean, Percy." Grover wasn't used to being so informal, especially after serving under King Poseidon for most of his life.

"I hadn't noticed." He replied as he strode casually in the castle hallways. His eyes were trained on the decorated ceiling, his lips curved into a small, barely noticeable smile. "I apologize if my performance during training wasn't very commendable."

The servant stopped short, an eyebrow raised so high it met his hairline. "Are you kidding me?" He stated as if he was talking to his best friend and not the Prince of Atlantis. "Tell me you're kidding me."

"I'm not." Perseus managed a chuckle, amusement present in his sea-green eyes. "Why do you look so surprised, my friend?"

"Percy, you were amazing!" Grover was exaggerating, he knew it, but he didn't care. He was already comfortable in the presence of this young heir and felt rather safe by his side. "I haven't seen anyone fight like that. You were probably the strongest fighter in the world."

At this, the Prince actually laughed and it warmed the servant's heart how easily it was to make him happy. He had the simplest of needs and can easily crack a smile. It was very rare to have a ruler so kind and gentle yet fierce and strong. The kingdom will thrive once this man took the throne, even more than it does today. "Is there something wrong?"

Grover didn't realize that he had been staring at his master for a moment too long, so much so that he completely forgot to follow his stride and continue walking. His embarrassment didn't stop him from continuously admiring at eighteen year old patiently waiting for him to follow. "No, no, nothing's wrong. I'm sorry for my unusual behavior."

"It's quite alright, really." He waved his hand to signal that there was nothing wrong. If it were any other prince, the manservant would surely be given hell as a punishment but this was Percy he was talking about. He was plenty more merciful. "Grover, do you happen to know where Lady Annabeth's room is?"

_And so the source of his distraction finally revealed itself_, Grover thought to himself, unable to keep the smile from his lips. "I will lead you to it then, my Prince." He didn't even bother correct himself anymore. The words just slipped past his mouth and he hadn't meant to break the first rule the heir has established in their comfortable servant-master relationship.

Surprisingly, Percy started fidgeting nervously, wringing his wrists and running his hands through his hair multiple times. He would flash a sheepish grin every once in a while but he was clearly deep in thought. It was actually rather comical to watch and something that Grover could use to tease him in the near future. "Here we are, Lord Perseus, Lady Annabeth's bedchamber."

"Thank you." He said humbly, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder and giving him the sincerest of smiles. "You may return to your other duties now."

Annabeth was sitting down in front of her dresser, combing her long blonde curls while humming a sweet song. Thalia, upon hearing the swift but soft knock on the door, made her way to welcome the visitor. She didn't know whether or not she should be surprised to see the Prince on the other side. "My lord." She greeted briefly as she gave a small curtsy.

"Hello, Thalia." He smiled in return, hands behind his back as he strode inside the rather comfortable bedroom. "Would you mind giving us some privacy? Only for a moment," He added the last statement for reassurance. He wasn't planning to stay for more than ten minutes.

The maidservant had no right to judge a member of the royal family but it was important for her to remain loyal to her best friend and would protect her with her life. "No, it's no problem." She managed as she headed towards her mistress to announce her brief leave. Annabeth wasn't aware that she had a visitor yet and was only left confused as she watched Thalia close the door.

She resumed with her casual brushing, eyes closed and song on her lips. Imagine the surprise she felt when two gentle hands were placed on her shoulders. Her instincts were already on the defensive and yet her body was frozen at the warmest touch she had ever felt. It was the kind of touch that she would love to wake up to every morning, the kind that she would hold as they took romantic walks on the beach, the kind that would eventually kill her if not felt on a regular basis.

Unconsciously, her mind started placing a face to match the touch, crossing out the possibility of her parents seeing that they have never held her at all ever since she turned sixteen. The hand was too broad for it to be feminine so it wasn't Thalia either. "Percy?" She asked, quite confident with her answer.

"Yes, Princess?" He asked as he caressed her cheeks with his long, slightly calloused fingers. "I believe you owe me an apology."

Her eyes snapped open at the statement, staring at his reflection on the mirror in disbelief. "And for what, my lord?"

"For walking out on me after the training session." He stated simply, "I could not keep my mind off of you all day and Grover noticed that I was more than distracted. You should not leave your fiancé like that after you kiss him, Annabeth. It's not very nice." His scolding was playful and her shock morphed into amusement. He was certainly the most unusual nobleman she has ever met.

Unusual in the best way possible.

She stood from her seat and turned to face him, her hands on his muscled chest and her head tucked comfortably on his neck. She would never have allowed a man she had just met yesterday to hold her like he was doing now. But Percy was different. "Well then, I believe that I just have to make it up to you." She smiled and allowed the pleasurable sensations take over, something she doesn't usually do.

Annabeth wasn't sure who initiated the kiss nor did she know whether it was accidental or not. But as of now, she felt like a normal teenage girl with the man she loved, doing foolish acts when no one was looking. And yes, she loved him already. "Percy…" She muttered through his velvet lips, feeling his arms tighten their grip on her waist and hers do the same around his neck.

It was longer than their first one and meant so much more. Yet air was cruel and demanded to be noticed. She hated to pull away but if she didn't, she would surely faint and it was something she wasn't ready to do in this stage of their relationship.

He carried her towards her bed, knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to stand on her own after the kiss they shared. He, too, was having trouble controlling his legs but that didn't stop him from trying. It was only when she gestured for him to lie on the other side that he joined her, pulling his bride to a comforting embrace. "I've been meaning to ask…" She started, blushing in embarrassment at the question in her mind.

"What is it, my love?" He asked, surprising himself at the spontaneous declaration. But he didn't correct himself. He was soaring in the clouds without even leaving the ground.

She bit her lip and faced him, their lips brushing but never really connecting. "Did you mean our first kiss?" She hid her pinkish cheeks from his gaze, fingers tracing the muscles on his arms and legs tangling with his.

"I have meant every single thing I did to you, Annabeth. I will never toy with a maiden's feelings that way." He twirled her loose blonde hair on his fingertips, inhaling the scent of roses and strawberries around him. This was heaven and he was so lucky that he was worthy enough to experience this paradise.

They kissed again, more times than they could count, maybe around an hour after they fell asleep. But time was irrelevant for the two lovers. All that mattered was their special other, the person they fell in love with in less than one measly day.

* * *

**Please tell me you're enjoying this so far. Please Review and you can ask me anything you want. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: PJO does not belong to me.**

* * *

Thalia and Grover walked in on them in that position, trapped in each other's comforting embrace as they dreamt of a world miles away from their own. It took some time for the two servants to absorb the sight before them, not at all as scandalized as they should have been. This was something they would get used to seeing when their masters would finally be wed.

The two made idle conversation as they exited Lady Annabeth's bedchambers, hoping that they didn't attract too much attention with what they were talking about. There were just some people who would do anything for a good gossip and they'd rather not risk their best friends' reputation like that.

The King just so happened to pass by when Grover mentioned his only child's name, stopping dead on his tracks only to return to the two servants he trusted deeply with the lives of his heirs. "Do you know where Perseus is? There are some urgent matters to attend to and it's crucial to have my son present."

"Oh…" The manservant stuttered stupidly, rubbing the back of his neck as sweat accumulated in his body. "M-my Lo-lord, Percy… he's k-kind of… um… busy r-right now."

"Whatever he is doing is more important than the needs of the kingdom?" Poseidon said in surprise, although secretly finding amusement in Grover's squirming. "I have to speak with him, where is he?"

Thalia decided to step in this time, feeling bad for her friend. "He's with Lady Annabeth, sire." She answered with confidence, "They are asleep as of the moment."

"Hmm, I believe that is quite a difficult choice to make. Alas, this is something that he has to wake up for. Grover, do you mind bringing a _conscious _Percy to the throne room. There are some people he should be meeting."

Both of the commoners bowed as the King exited, looking at each other nervously once they were left alone. "I can't wake them up!" Grover moaned out in guilt as he thought of committing such a horrid act.

"Well you have to, Goat boy." The maid gave him a small pat on the back for support, accompanying him on the trip back to the room holding the sleeping couple. "I'll be right here so don't hesitate to scream when Annabeth decides to kill you." The thought of a murderous princess brought goosebumps on the darker skinned man, hands shaking as he reached for the door handle.

Fortunately for him, the prince was already awake. He was resting on his side, watching as his beloved slept comfortably against him. He seemed mesmerized by her beauty but didn't dare do anything to soil her innocence. Percy was certainly an admirable man for having self-control that bested many priests in the convent.

Grover suddenly felt so… evil… for ruining such a precious moment. He hoped he could make it up to his master in the future. "My lord, I am deeply sorry for bothering you but your father is requesting your presence in the throne room."

"Can't it wait?" He asked sadly, his grip on Annabeth tightening considerably as if to make a point.

"I'm afraid not." The servant's heart dropped to his feet as he watched the Prince untangle himself from the sleeping maiden, bending over just to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Tell her when she wakes to meet me in the palace library. I will be joining her shortly."

Grover nodded and his shoulders slumped, watching as the princess tossed and turned in her bed at the loss of her groom. "I'm sorry, Percy."

"It's not your fault, my friend. Responsibilities are sometimes just more important." He smiled reassuringly, the kind of smile that would normally make any person smile in return. This only made Grover's frown deepen.

Percy had his hands behind his back as he strode towards the throne room, hoping that whatever his dad needed him for was actually important enough that he had to leave the woman he loved. He wondered if Annabeth was already awake and waiting for him.

With a heavy heart, he pushed open the double doors leading to the throne room.

He was met with the sight of two strangers arguing at the very center, his father exhaustedly watching them throw insults at each other. The woman was rather beautiful with chocolate brown hair pinned up in a mixture of neatly done braids, eyes changing from one color to another.

The person she was fighting with was shorter than her by a few inches and had a rather lanky build. His dark brown curls were a mess on his head and brown eyes focused on his companion. "Father, do you mind making some introductions?"

At the sound of his voice, the visitors stopped talking completely. The woman blushed in embarrassment as she covered her face with a handkerchief, giving a small curtsy at the prince. The man, on the other hand, was more bashful and decided to wrap an arm around Percy's shoulder, as if they had been friends forever.

"Ah yes, my son," Poseidon sighed in relief, walking over and greeting his heir with a hug. "I would like you to meet Lord Leo and Lady Piper, the children of Duke Hephaestus and Duchess Aphrodite from Olympus."

Percy's nose scrunched at the name, remembering all the terrible memories he had at that place. In fact, he should be fetching his mother any time now. All previous discontent washed away, though, as he politely made his way towards Piper, reaching for her hand and placing a small kiss at the back of it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," He stood straight and nodded once at Leo, "Both of you." His gaze moved to his father then, a pleading look in his eye. "Is this all you want me for?"

"Actually, I have assigned you to keep them company for the rest of their stay here. I hope you don't mind." For a moment, the Prince was silent and then he sighed a pained sigh, giving the king a frustrated look as he clenched his fists.

"No, father, I don't mind at all." He said this calmly but the nearest goblet of water exploded.

After gesturing for the servants to take the visitors' bags, he headed straight for the library. His mood was still plenty sour but it soon alleviated when he reminded himself that he was a prince now and he needed to do what was right for the kingdom. He hoped that he didn't have to sacrifice so much in his future duties but he knew he wouldn't be so lucky.

Annabeth was patiently waiting for him on one of the padded seats, legs crossed and eyes fixed on the contents of a large leather-bound book. The creaking of the doors signaled someone's entry and she immediately looked up only to see the same sea-green eyes she fell in love with, together with two other pairs who were unfamiliar to her.

Almost as if on cue, the one with the elfish features made his way towards her and extended a hand. She took a quick glance at her prince and he shrugged nonchalantly, managing a small mischievous smile that made her heart leap in her chest. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure to meet your acquaintance, kind sir." She mused as she allowed him to help her up.

"My name, milady, is Leo, son of Duke Hephaestus of Olympus." He kissed her hand and flashed what could have been a seductive smile if it was given to the right person. "And you?"

"Princess Annabeth of Athens." She stated with pride, moving her gaze towards Percy and bit her lip. "And future Queen of Atlantis."

At the mention of her last title, Leo took a decent step backward. He shifted nervously in his place, cheeks red and eyes downcast. How was he supposed to know that the woman she was flirting with was already engaged to be married? "Ah, yes."

Annabeth heard a small giggle from the doorway and she almost forgot that there was another person waiting. "I'm Piper, Leo's sister." She was a lot more casual than her sibling, pulling the princess into a friendly hug. "Oh it's an honor to finally see you in person!"

"I've heard plenty of stories about you, as well, Piper." The blonde princess giggled as she gracefully made her way towards her betrothed, greeting him with a small peck on the lips.

The two foreigners shifted in discomfort until the brown haired woman decided to say something else to keep the awkwardness at bay. "All good things, I hope."

"Of course." Annabeth answered, giving Piper a small wink that no one but the receiver saw. "Wouldn't it be ideal to give you a tour of the castle first? Perseus?"

The Prince had been so mesmerized by the goddess in his arms that he nearly missed the statement, blushing sheepishly as he nodded. "Yes, I believe that would be nice." He cleared his throat and headed to the door, gesturing for Thalia and Grover to follow them.

"Thalia," Piper asked, a small frown forming on her lips. "Why do I feel like I have seen you before?"

The maidservant's electric blue eyes widened to the size of gold coins, blabbering out unintelligible words as she tried to get over her shock. Grover and Annabeth looked at her with a mixture of confusion and curiosity, not really understanding why she was making such a big deal out of the question. "I'm afraid you've mistaken me for someone else, milady." Thalia replied in a low, anxious voice.

"But your eyes…." The Duchess' daughter continued stubbornly, "Your eyes remind me of someone's"

Annabeth decided to save her friend from further humiliation, placing a hand on Piper's shoulder. "There are plenty of people in the kingdom who have blue eyes."

"Yes, I believe so." She still wasn't convinced, though. There were certain attributes that distinguish one royal family from the other and it was mostly related to eye color. No one in the world have a shade of blue like that except for King Zeus. It was very much like how Prince Perseus and King Poseidon were the only ones who have irises the color of the ocean.

But if her suspicions were correct, what would the Lost Princess of Olympus be doing as a maidservant to the Princess of Athens?

"I apologize, milady, but I am getting rather uncomfortable with your staring." Thalia admitted, knowing full well that someone already recognized her. She had to be very careful now or else she would have to return to that hellhole she never considered home.

Percy had been watching the whole exchange silently, observing the maid fully for the very first time since his arrival. For a moment, the face of King Zeus appeared before him before it returned to Thalia's pale, freckled features. "I've been meaning to visit Jason for a while now." The prince said casually, a smile quirking in his lips when he saw the servant jump.

"But my lord," Thalia stammered, "Why would you request for the company of my brother?"

"I've been looking for a decent combat opponent and have been hearing rumors about a man named 'Saving Grace'. He claims to be the greatest fighter in the land and it was a challenge I certainly cannot refuse. Lead us to him, Thalia."

The murderous intent present in the maid's eyes spoke a thousand words. Yes, they were certainly hiding something. But she couldn't really refuse a direct order from a Prince and merely nodded, head bowed meekly as she led him to the courtyard.

A tall, blonde boy with handsome features and muscular build was sharpening the swords left after practice. When he thought no one was watching, he started twirling the three foot long steel weapon and making jabs and blocks at some invisible person. Percy had to admit that he was rather good and well trained, save for the messy attacks every once in a while.

"Jason Grace," The Prince called out, his pen in between two fingers as he approached Thalia's brother. "I challenge you to a duel."

"Your majesty, I am a mere commoner and am not deserving to be your opponent." He bowed in respect but couldn't help but feel attracted to the brunette standing beside the princess.

Perseus regarded the man before him for a moment before he came to a conclusion. He and his sister did not belong here. "In all honesty, my friend, I see you as a rather endearing fighter. You could make a valuable knight if you only had a noble background."

Jason stood straight and cocked his head to the side, "But I do not. My parents died when I was very young and they were certainly nowhere near wealthy enough to gain a regal status."

"I'm afraid you gave me the wrong answer." The Prince ignored the strangled gasp that came from the audience. "I do not tolerate liars, Jason. It couldn't have been a coincidence that you have the eyes of King Zeus."

At this, the man turned pleadingly to his sister. Fear and horror replaced his usually cool and collected façade. Even Annabeth started to doubt the stories her best friend told her. "I don't know what you're talking about, sire." Even when his insides were threatening to explode, he still kept his voice smooth. His body language obviously gave away everything.

"You're still lying." Percy was circling him now, a trail of water following him as he walked. This only made him even more intimidating.

A lightning bolt appeared from nowhere and hit a nearby tree. The onlookers jumped in surprise but the male heirs weren't fazed. "Your temper got the best of you, my friend." Poseidon's son said tauntingly, "You should learn to control it better. Wasn't that what you were arrested for?"

"How did you find out?" This was said through gritted teeth and clenched fists, exasperation present in his lightning like eyes.

The Prince of Atlantis chuckled, "I'm not an idiot, Jason. I've been a victim to your father's corrupted rule. Just because he had powers he thought he was a god, that everyone around him was not good enough. That's why you and Thalia left, right? Because you were sick and tired of seeing innocent people suffer." There was a sort of sadness in his tone now, his gaze faraway as he stared at the angry looking sky. It was going to rain soon.

"My mother died a few months after I was born and dad had never been the same. He took advantage of his abilities and would kill those who told him that there are others out there who can control different elements, like you and your father. Thalia thought that we would be fine, that nothing would happen to us until my father remarried." The Lost Prince sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

Thalia took a step forward, a frown on her lips. "Our stepmother was cruel and tried to get rid of us because she said that we weren't her children. She tried to sell Jason as a slave and I… I lost it. I killed her accidentally, electrocuted her and it was horrible. We ran away like that, without even packing anything. I was twelve, Jason was eight."

"We used all the money we had on us to go here, to Atlantis. Poseidon found us starving in the streets and took us in, said that we could live in the palace for as long as we want. He didn't know who our real identities are and we decided not to tell him because he might bring us back to Olympus."

The first droplets landed on Thalia's tear stained face. It was light, almost soothing for the first minute of silence and then hit them with an almost painful force. Annabeth was soaked but she didn't care as she ran towards her best friend, sobbing silently on her shoulder. Piper walked slowly to the Princes, bottom lip quivering in an attempt to hold in all the emotion.

For a moment, Jason just stared at Perseus. He was unsure whether or not he should hate him for letting him remember all those painful memories he chose to let go of but then a part of him wants to thank the heir of Atlantis for actually helping him acknowledge the fact the he, too, is a Prince and had a birthright to claim once his father was gone.

"I apologize for the horrible first impression." The hydrokinetic stated, smiling as he extended a hand for the other man to shake. Thankfully, Jason accepted his offer and his grip was firm against his. "Can we start over?"

"No, no." The 'Saving Grace' stated with a chuckle. "I would like to remember this as a first meeting from now on. It's very unique."

"Ah yes, but you're forgetting that you are talking to a very unique person." It took a while but the two soon formed a brotherhood-like friendship, something that will certainly benefit the kingdoms in the future.

The constant thundering indicated that the rain has yet to stop but Annabeth couldn't feel the downpour anymore. She lifted her head from the crook of Thalia's neck, wiping the tears from her cheeks as she looked up only to be met by an invisible water shield. "Oh gods." She breathed out in amazement, realizing that the shield extended to the entire castle.

Lady Annabeth was sure she looked like a mess but she found Percy's gaze and she felt like the most beautiful woman existing. This must be how it felt like to be irrevocably in love with someone. She almost continued with the waterworks again as she felt his large palm against the skin of her face, soft lips meeting button nose. "I love you," She sighed as she relaxed in his grip.

"And I, you, my Princess." He returned with utmost sincerity and passion.

That day, new relationships were formed and others blossomed almost perfectly.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: PJO does not belong to me.**

* * *

Perseus had awoken from another blissful night, green eyes slowly adjusting to the bright sunlight that managed to pass through the drapes. He sat up slightly, examining his surroundings only to be met with the face of a goddess.

Annabeth was still peacefully dreaming, mumbling his name every now and again with different tones of voice. She would shift closer to his arms and nuzzle her face on his neck as if she was trying to mould herself against him, something he was sure she was already very much successful at.

His father told him that they were expecting a visitor from Elysium, a kingdom far south ruled by a man named Hades. Unlike any other places where foreigners were mostly welcome, you have to prove yourself worthy before they let you in. The people there live content, comfortable lives for the King was just and merciful (except for some extreme cases).

Elysium and Atlantis had an alliance that lasted for more than a century, an impressive feat indeed. There were many times when it was threatened to be broken but they eventually resolved it without doing any drastic measures.

But that was beside the point.

Lord Leo and Lady Piper have decided to extend their stay to another month. Of course, that _was _to be expected when Prince Jason of Olympus just so happened to fall in love with the Duke's daughter. No one but the teenagers knew the truth behind the Grace siblings so they would never understand it if they saw any public display of affection. It would have been dubbed as a scandal by most housewives and would definitely ruin Piper's reputation.

The five of them (plus Grover sometimes) would always be seen together, unless they were performing duties in which they couldn't possibly refuse. Although there were some mishaps every once in a while, such as the time where Percy and Jason decided to argue about something where it led to a battle of lightning and water once again and a half-destroyed meadow or that time when Leo decided that he was attracted to Thalia only to be electrocuted enough to have his hairs stand up on end for an hour.

King Poseidon, too, noticed the friendship forming between the noblemen and the servants. He didn't know whether or not he should confront his son about his unusual relationships but then realized how idiotic the idea seemed seeing that equality and freedom were one of the most important rules of the kingdom. Perseus can do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted.

The arrival of Prince Nico was announced at noon, just after their meal.

The trip to Atlantis from Elysium was perilous so the King understood well why he brought companions with him. Princess Hazel was at his side, wearing a tunic and leggings with her dark, curly hair braided to keep it from falling to her face. Her body language was on the defensive but her golden eyes were calm and warm.

Lord Frank, on the other hand, was a little more relaxed. His light armor was well polished and sword was secured perfectly on his side. His large, muscular figure was intimidating enough but the infant-like features seemed too innocent for a knight.

Behind the three stood a massive, jet black dog with blood red eyes and piercing teeth. She was on all fours, growling at any stranger who got too close to her. Her bark shook the entire castle and each step was enough to make the ground quake. "Down, girl." Nico called soothingly, placing a palm on her side.

"Your majesty, if you will allow me, I would like to present a gift for your prince to celebrate his return." He gestured to the hound and Percy raised an eyebrow before smiling.

Poseidon turned to his son, watching in amusement as the sea-green eyes that perfectly matched his were glistening with awe. "Perseus, do you accept?"

Said Prince nodded once, trying to keep his collected face on for as long as possible. Without any fear present in his step, Percy strode towards the dog, hand outstretched and gaze not faltering once. In return, the animal stared back at him, wondering whether or not she could trust her new owner. "Does she have a name?" Nico shook his head at the question, his lip threatening to move upwards at the pure innocence that the King's son exhibited.

"You will be Lady O'Leary." Percy stated with finality, scratching her behind the ear and laughing hard when she licked him happily.

"That's a rather unusual name for a dog, sire." Grover commented whilst trying to muffle his inevitable chuckle.

Perseus merely smiled, "She's an unusual pet." He replied nonchalantly, "But it suits her, don't you think?"

Everyone present at the moment agreed without hesitation, already accepting Lady O'Leary as part of the family. Percy could only imagine how Blackjack would be reacting to his new friend. It was humorous how vivid his vision already was.

Annabeth was introduced to the hound as well, mostly because her betrothed insisted but she secretly did want to meet the newest member of the guard. At first, Lady O'Leary resisted and growled in defense but the look on her new owner's face indicated that it was alright.

It was more than safe to say that the Prince very much enjoyed his present.

Nico had been watching the interaction between the foreigners and his colleagues from a distance. It wasn't that he didn't want to make any new friends here. He just didn't feel as comfortable with them as his sister does. If anything, he's been aiming to properly introduce himself to the maiden with the stunning blue eyes at Princess Annabeth's side. But the Prince of Elysium always had a problem with expressing his emotions properly. With his luck, he might even worsen their nonexistent relationship by making the worst possible first impression.

It was only when Perseus approached him with a friendly smile when he finally felt at ease. "Hello, Nico." The son of water greeted happily, clearly opposing the disapproving frown present on the other heir's face.

Nico merely nodded in reply. His interested gaze was still on the maidservant although he did manage a small, almost unnoticeable, glance towards the person he is conversing with. "Why don't you join us for a drink?" Percy asked as politely as possible, hoping that his discomfort didn't show in his features. "Lady Thalia would surely appreciate it if you would."

The attraction between the prince and the maid was almost palpable and Perseus was smart enough to catch up on it. It surely brought a pleased smile to his face when he saw his companion turn to the color of ripe tomatoes. "I hope it is alright…"

"I was the one that asked, my friend." His laughter was audible to anyone close-by and Annabeth felt herself sigh. "Come, you have to meet everyone."

"And if they don't accept me?" Nico questioned, a slight fear screaming at him from the back of his head. He was used to being rejected by the others his age. What makes this group so different?

Percy glanced at him briefly, an eyebrow raised and the corner of his lip tugged upward. "You will never know unless you try, am I right?" For a brief moment, Nico hesitated. He did not belong in this world. He will gain nothing from being here. And yet, why does he feel that social companionship was much more important than any other treasures in the world? His kingdom was rich with gemstones and yet that was nothing compared to what he might be able to have now. What will he lose?

That was the very first time the prince of darkness was fully accepted by his peers. He had never felt so comfortable in another's presence before and was glad that he made friends on this trip to a land he wasn't looking forward on going to the first time. He would have to thank his father for this.

There was a dinner in honor of the Elysium guests. Knowing Poseidon, he was a rather enjoyed large celebrations even for the little things. This, of course, did not mean that the tax money allotted for the improvement of the kingdom was spent on preparations. The king will never turn anywhere near corrupt, not like Zeus who did not care anymore about his people.

Lord Frank had formed a small rivalry against the Duke's son. How could he not when he found Leo flirting with his betrothed? If that wasn't bad enough, there was plenty of name-calling that happened between them until it came to the point where the Perseus had to interfere to keep the peace. Hazel, of course, being the center of the argument, agreed to dance with both her fiancé and suitor.

The Prince of Atlantis watched contentedly from his throne, hands entwined with his beloved's as people from all social statuses mingled before them. Sometimes, a brave soul would approach the podium and create conversation between any of the members of the royal family. More often than not, a young woman would come to Percy, giggle profusely and return to her original place. Annabeth had been disturbed about this at first but she eventually found it as amusing as her lover does. Percy was, after all, as much of a tease as his father.

The night was young and the less sober adults turned bolder. The teenagers regrouped in the far corner of the venue, laughing quietly to themselves as they watched more and more commoners approaching the king as if they made a bet on who could annoy Poseidon the most.

It was Jason who convinced his peers to head outside. The chattering had turned plenty louder to the point of it being uncomfortable and Thalia was very close to losing her nerves after pushing away a drunken nobleman away from her. In all honesty, the lost prince did not want to handle a murder case as of the moment. It was much too tedious of a process. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to spend more time with his colleagues, even if they would usually be seen together in the first place.

The fresh air did well on the nine youthful souls. The rose garden had always been Annabeth's favorite place in the palace and she especially enjoyed it when she was in the company of others. Who cares if her dress was tattered and stained with mud at the bottom or if her shoes lose its former glow? Strands of hair fell on her face and Perseus' coat was on her shoulders to ward off the cold. She looked towards all the other girls only to find them in the exact same state as her, some worse than others. Leo was ahead of them by a few steps, walking backwards as he told stories of his 'adventures'- only to be ruined by Piper's constant "that wasn't how it happened" and "the dragon you defeated was a toy, Repair boy".

Nico had a smile on his face, a rare occurrence coming from the usually depressed man. A tint of red was on his cheeks as Thalia leaned casually on his side, holding hands and sharing warmth.

Piper frowned, as if she suddenly remembered something unpleasant. "When the time comes and we are forced to separate ways, what would come of the relationships we formed today?"

Annabeth sighed sadly, "Hopefully, when that time does come, we will come together frequently. No one is allowed to pass off an invitation to a celebration. It is also for the sake of the alliance, after all. If the leaders are well-acquainted, or in this case near-brothers, surely the conflicts that happens in-between kingdoms wouldn't be as bad as it is."

"I can't believe we'd be thinking about the welfare of an entire population, especially when we're all so used to making decisions based on our selfish desires. I don't want to be the ruler who ruins the perfect civilizations my ancestors strived to build for centuries already." The son of lightning sighed, pulling his beloved closer to him. He was afraid of losing her just as much as Thalia was terrified of letting her newfound lover go.

But even Percy and Nico share the same worries. They would come to power soon, once the present kings would step down due to many different reasons. One wrong move will result to the loss of many innocents. An individual choice affects collective action. They have to be more aware of the choices presented to them, consider and reconsider the opportunity cost and the sacrifices they would make. Even the thought of it was heavy on the heart. What if they didn't make good leaders? What if they would cause the fall of an entire century-old civilization?

"When we finally inherit the thrones," Perseus started after a moment's silence, gathering his thoughts and staring the stars in wonder. It may be too ambitious but he wished to have his own constellation, his name resonating all throughout history in the best way possible. But a man can dream. "We will never forget this night, will we?"

"Never." Jason and Nico agreed immediately, giving loving glances towards the maidens they fell hard for. Annabeth felt her cheeks heat up when she felt soft lips brush against her temple.

Percy smiled, nodding once towards his closest companions, praying to the gods that this night will never end. "Never."

* * *

**Please review! Hope you like it. **


	6. Chapter 5

Prince Nico of Elysium stayed for another fortnight. Princess Hazel and Ser Frank were forced against their will to return to their home due to some complications regarding the treasury. To the surprise of plenty, the king was convinced that it was better for his one heir to stay in Atlantis for a longer period of time. He said that the relationship made with the royalties in the northern country was much more important than a minor problem.

Nonetheless, no matter how heartbreaking the departure of two members of their small, tight knitted 'family', Thalia was still grateful that Hades has much more common sense and decided to do the best for his kingdom as well as the alliance. She had never considered loving another man again, especially after the betrayal of some commoner named Luke. She closed herself off from any romantic relationship and focused on taking good care of her brother more than anything. Maybe it was about time for her to open her heart again. Nico had lost just as much as she did and it might just work between them.

Unfortunately, the stay of Lord Leo and Lady Piper was limited only until next week. Many refused to make it a topic of conversation considering how horribly Jason might react to the inevitable loss he will face. Although it was more than possible to consider the many possibilities presented considering the given situation, one of which was establishing a long distance relationship that will eventually lead to a marriage as long as the pieces play themselves well.

The sound of a loud argument woke most of the castle inhabitants from their peaceful slumber. It was just before sunrise and many were used to sleeping until two hours after the sun indicates the start of another day. Insults were being thrown in the air as if it were the snowballs children play with in the winter. Percy groggily opened his eyes, muttering nonsense under his breath as he threw the covers off his body.

Annabeth wasn't any better. She had planned to sleep in after the exhausting night they had and was more than annoyed when she lost the warmth her beloved was exuding. He watched in amusement as she grumbled profanities, putting on a robe over her flimsy silk nightdress.

With hands held tightly, the couple made their way towards the source of the noise. Many maids were whispering quietly to each other about what they thought was happening inside the unsuspecting room. A more curious servant leaned in closer to eavesdrop, ear pressing so hard on the door that the Prince was surprised it hadn't withdrawn to her head.

"My lord!" The cook's daughter exclaimed in surprise, blushing in embarrassment as she took multiple steps back in the fear of being punished for her unforgivable actions. The others followed her lead, head bowed in guilt and hands folded awkwardly over their laps.

Due to his delinquent past, Perseus easily fumbled with the lock and the door swung open with a slight creak. The occupants of the room must not have heard the intrusion for they continued cursing at each other, as if it were natural for them to do so. Annabeth huffed indignantly, catching sight of familiar choppy black hair. She should have suspected that her maidservant was involved in all of this.

"Thalia!" The blonde princess scolded from her spot at the door, arms crossed firmly over her chest. "Who in the right mind creates a fight loud enough to wake the entire castle so early in the morning?"

Percy managed a slight chuckle, placing a hand on his fiancé's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. He couldn't possibly blame her for the sour mood since even he lacked the patience he was widely known for. It really wasn't the best time for a Grace-sibling argument, especially after having a rather amazing experience just last night.

"Jason, Thalia, mind telling us what you two are arguing about?" The sea prince inquired casually, taking a seat on one of the many lounge chairs.

The 'Saving Grace' groaned in annoyance, slumping against the wall to symbolize his exhaustion. His throat was sore and his heart was racing but he didn't care. He was still angry with Thalia for what she said. After all, she wasn't the only one who would lose their mind if ever they lose their loves. They were under a horrible time limit and it bothered the lost royalties how intimidated they were by an intangible object. It does after all have full control over them just as much as wealth and power does.

Apparently, it wasn't only Prince Perseus and Lady Annabeth who were given an untimely awakening. The King had travelled quickly towards the source of the noise, wearing a robe over his sleeping attire. His crown was missing, maybe forgetting to put it on in his haste to get here as fast as possible. "What is this commotion about?"

"My lord," Thalia squeaked in embarrassment, her face flushing to the color of tomatoes as she bowed in front of Poseidon. "I am deeply sorry for disrupting your slumber. I understand that the actions I have performed with my brother were selfish and I did not consider it thoroughly. Please, my king, return to sleep."

Poseidon sighed and eyed the situation wearily, "Yes, very well. My son has everything handled as of the moment, yes?" Percy nodded obediently, a smile on his lips as he shooed his father away.

The departure of the king announced the arrival of yet another two visitors, this time, they were people who were actually welcomed to this conversation. Nico was in full-alert, clumsily fumbling with his sword in the attempt to draw it in his stupor.

Piper was plenty more dignified. She radiated just as much grace and elegance as Annabeth did at the moment and she was clearly thankful that she managed to keep her composure even if there was a grave feeling just settling over her stomach. "Piper!" Jason greeted in surprise, standing from his place on the floor and running a hand through his messy golden locks in embarrassment.

Thalia coughed awkwardly as she averted her eyes from her beloved's half-clothed form, his sleeping pants being the only cover he had as of the moment. Nico didn't seem to mind that his bare chest was in everyone's line of sight and even Annabeth had to admit that she liked what she was seeing. Although she still preferred Percy's figure over anyone else's any day.

Leo was grumbling as he appeared by the doorway as well, his eyes half-closed and senses still asleep. "Can't a man get some sleep around here?" The Duke's son mumbled, taking in the scenery as quickly as he could before raising an eyebrow at the kingdom's power couple and how they were both so flustered.

"How was it possible for only two people to wake up an entire castle?" Annabeth asked in confusion, hating herself for not knowing the answer. It really did make no sense to her. Their home was large enough to fit two kingdoms. Surely, the Grace Sibling Argument of the day hadn't been loud enough for it to reach even the farthest ends of the castle.

No one answered her, feeling an overwhelming amount of disbelief as well. Their reason for fighting didn't even make sense. To summarize, it was basically about who was going to miss their partner more and the screaming turned so intense that it echoed throughout the halls of the entire castle.

"I believe that this issue is resolved for the moment." Perseus said as he yawned, stretching his hands over his head. "Everyone return to your bedchambers. Thalia, Jason, I trust that you will allow sleep to come, yes?"

"Of course, my lord." The Graces answered at the same time. "We apologize again for the noise we caused."

"It's quite alright. What's done is done. But do try to be more careful next time. I do not think my father will allow me to let you go without a punishment if it were to happen again."

Thalia nodded vigorously, afraid of what might happen if she violated that direct order. She may be a princess but she had no power over this kingdom. Also, she has a slight fear of the stocks and the humiliation that comes with it.

Sleep evaded the members of the castle therefore they decided to start their day early. It was almost humorous to see the surprised faces of the villagers as many of the guards and servants went to the marketplace to purchase fish and vegetables. Only the farmers were awake at this time of day, and that was only because their fields needed tending to.

Princess Annabeth was forced to detach herself from her beloved due to his princely duties so her only companion for most of the morning would be her loyal maidservant. Thalia still feels quite embarrassed for the incident with her brother and she refused to speak in the fear of humiliating herself even more. The opinion of the Princess was important to her. It was hard enough already as it is to see the other maids whispering to each other as she walks past the hallways, much less seeing the disappointment present in her lady's face every time she looks at her.

But that was not the case. Annabeth did not look as if she cared about being awoken. It was difficult to adjust one's schedule, yes, but it was all the better considering how she has much more free time now than she did before.

The arrival of a blacksmith was practically the highlight of the day. He was young, approximately 13 years of age, with the shaggiest brown hair Percy has ever seen. It was difficult to look at him in the eye due to his height but after plenty of strain, the Prince saw a rather pitying thing. The boy only had one working eye.

The upper right side of his face hosted healed burn marks and his eye had been affected the most. It might have happened through a smithy accident or if he had suffered with it since childhood, no one knew.

"My king." The visitor said with a slight childish tone of voice. "My momma sent me here to present you with the sword you have ordered for us to make. Do you wish to have it?"

"Let me see the sword, young one." Poseidon was regarding the boy carefully, a frown settling on his lips due to frustration. The King could not point out where he saw those eyes before and he hated himself for it. "Please, would you tell me your name?"

"I am Tyson," He declared proudly, simultaneously pulling off the red velvet piece of cloth that was on top of the sword. "Your weapon, my king."

Percy raised an eyebrow, clearly impressed by the fine craftsmanship. "Is this made by you, Tyson, or are you just here to deliver?" The Prince inquired gently, approaching the boy with his hands behind his back and a small smile on his lips. He did not want to frighten anyone, especially if he was to be king someday.

"This is the first sword I made, my lord, without the assistance of my mentor." He answered honestly, bowing his head down a little in embarrassment. "I was afraid that you would reject it due to its unattractiveness. Is it worth your time, Prince Perseus?"

"In all honesty, friend, this is an impressive looking blade you've got. Who is your mentor?"

"His name is Briares, my lord. He has been teaching me the art of blacksmithing since I was a mere child and I have assisted him with plenty of projects in the past. He trusts me now to finish some orders he does not have time to do."

Poseidon nodded, stroking his beard in thought. "Yes, yes. I've heard of him. Your mentor is indeed very talented and you have clearly learned plenty from him. Stories say that he works so swiftly, he seemed to have a hundred hands." The king smiled, "You and Briares will be our court blacksmiths from now on. It is better than importing weapons from other kingdoms. With blades as fine as this, we could be the source of that Zeus' envy."

Annabeth noticed Thalia flinch at the name of her father but remained stoic anyways. "Grover, please bring this sword to the weapon's room. Make sure that it is placed in the proper case. I will be naming it later." Poseidon returned the blade to its hilt and handed it to the servant who swiftly headed out of the room without any questions.

"Tyson, please allow Ella to escort you to your living quarters. You are given the entire week to move in with your family and, if possible, with Briares as well. You are free to use castle facilities as long as it is not prohibited." The King stated with a proud smile on his face, most probably ignoring his previous thoughts about the young lad and just enjoy his presence instead.

A small, ridiculously thin girl with reddish brown hair approached the man. She had sunken cheeks and her eyes looked hollow but, weirdly, filled with knowledge. "I don't believe I have met her yet." Annabeth stated, her heart filled with pity for the seemingly fragile twelve year old.

"The guards found her in a library outside the kingdom a few days ago. She claimed that she hasn't eaten for days and that her so-called 'master' will not give her food unless she found a certain piece of information in one of the books. Of course, they brought her here to get the proper care that she needs but it would take a very long time for her to regain the health she used to have."

The Princess shook her head, looking away and releasing a heavy sigh. "Poor thing." She mumbled, grasping Percy's hand tightly to hers. She could not imagine a person living under such a heavy hand that it reduced them to skin and bone. It was obvious that Ella used to be a beautiful girl and her past turned her into whom she is now. "Have you found the man responsible for this torture?" she asked with certainty, her hands clenching into fists at the injustice that has been done.

"Yes, of course, Annabeth. I would never let a guilty man live without the proper trial. Father allowed me to take control of this case therefore I would be the one to supervise."

Athena's daughter ran to her prince and enveloped him in a careful embrace. "Thank you, my love." She whispered giddily, losing all of her previous apprehension. "You will make a good king someday."

"Anything for you, my princess." He replied, leading her out of the throne room with Thalia following shortly after.

**Hey guys:) A lot of you don't know this but I'm actually Filipino. So many people had asked me what my nationality was and a lot of them had started throwing guesses here and there (and I actually am flattered that a lot of you think I'm from the UK but I'm not.)**

**Anyways, I just felt the need to address this little issue because my stories will consist of problems the Philippines is facing today. If you're interested enough to go do some research on it, you'd see how plain stupid certain people are nowadays, especially with that little problem regarding the Rizal Park mishap with a condominium being built behind a ****_national monument._**

**Sorry if it was totally off-topic but I'm very passionate about this and hope you understand in the future when I start ranting about these things. Love you all and please review:) **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys:) It's been a while, hasn't it? So, how's life? Good? So I finished reading Blood of Olympus a few days ago and my life isn't good. In fact, this is the worst state I have been in all my years of living. IT'S OVERR! What am I going to do with my life?**

**But I don't want to discourage anyone from reading it because it seriously was one of the best books I have ever read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

Winter arrived on the unsuspecting land of Atlantis, blanketing the ground with soft white snow that gave children yet another toy to play with. None of the villagers were particularly worried about the lack of a stable food source during this unforgiving season when their houses were filled to the brim with enough grain to sufficiently feed them for the next three months.

In a particularly large room located at the castle was the royal couple, huddling close to the fire with woolen blankets over their shoulders and a mug of tea resting peacefully beside them. Princess Annabeth was reading once again, sometimes glancing over towards her betrothed when she thought he was not looking. His very existence captivated her and it brought her an illogical amount of pain whenever she was away from him even for the shortest time.

Meanwhile, Thalia Grace was seated on one of the armchairs, watching as frost covered the glass windows and snowflakes fell to the earth. She had always found winter to be such a beautiful time of the year and she was glad that she could spend it with the people she cared about the most.

Unfortunately, Nico had duties to attend to back in Elysium and he could only stay for three more nights. She was not quite prepared to see him leave when she had gotten so attached to him. She wondered how her brother must have felt to see Piper enter the horse-drawn carriage that will send her back to Olympus. The maidservant vaguely remembered seeing tears in the Lady's ever-changing eyes as she waved goodbye to her newfound friends.

There was silence for the most part, the crackling of fire, the scratching of quill on paper, and the shuffling of feet being the only sounds heard in the large room. If one listens hard enough, they would be able to hear the faint laughter of children enjoying themselves in the winter's cold, throwing balls of snow towards their friends and making random shapes on the white ground. It brought a smile to the noblemen's faces, despite the current sense of emptiness they were currently feeling as a group.

The small _thud _indicated a book being closed and placed on a nearby surface. Annabeth stood from her place on the carpet, leaving the comfortable warmth of both the fire pit and her fiancé in order for her to look for another literary masterpiece to read. She wandered through the aisles between the cases, fingers grazing through the leather bound spines just within her reach. The printing press was man's greatest invention to date and this library was the proof of that.

The royal messenger entered through the giant double doors cautiously, careful not to disrupt the comfortable silence as much as possible. His steps were well calculated, making sure to only place his feet on the parts where the floor does not squeak. He wasn't particularly afraid of the Prince's reaction but, rather, the maidservant's. Thalia can be terrifying when she wants to be and that was the reason why she was greatly admired by the Princess.

"My lord," Connor inquired softly as he knelt down in front of Perseus as a form of respect. "King Poseidon requests your presence immediately. It is of urgent matter."

Without even the slightest question or concern, the said Prince stood and stretched, extending his hand towards his beloved before walking out the door with the Princess.

Connor guided them through the halls until they reached the King's study. Poseidon was leaning against the back of his comfortable chair, addressing multiple letters regarding the many concerns of the citizens. It was unusual for the usual extrovert ruler to be isolating himself so much. Percy was sure that this was the first time he has seen his father since the start of winter.

"Father, you asked for me?" The Prince regarded politely as he sat down on one of the seats in front of the oak table.

"Ah yes, my son." The King looked up and smiled slightly, not the kind that reached his eyes though. Annabeth frowned from her place by the window. "There is something very important I want you to know and there is a possibility that you may not want to talk to me after."

Perseus nodded once, giving his father a sign to continue. Unlike before where the young heir kept a smile on his face, he remained stoic and serious, mentally preparing himself from the supposed-painful blow his King was about to give.

Poseidon sighed, "Tyson… he's your brother." The man confessed with eyes downcast and guilt plastered all over his exhausted face.

There was a moment's silence and the king wondered whether or not he was already alone seeing that there was not one word uttered the moment he finished his statement. He also wasn't sure whether it was wise of him to raise his gaze and meet the sea-green eyes they both shared.

"How do you know?" Percy finally asked with a slight tremor in his voice, refusing to show the betrayal and anger that his heart was currently feeling as of the moment.

"The same way I know that _you _were my child. He has his mother's eyes, Perseus, the same way you have mine." The ruler explained in a fit of desperation. He wasn't sure what he was going to do once his one heir decided to leave him and return to that wretched place.

He noticed how tightly fisted Percy's hands were, blood dripping down his palms at how deeply his nails dug at his skin. "You told me that you only slept with my mother, that you couldn't bring yourself into being with other women because you loved her too much. And here you are, telling me that I have a _brother _who just so happens to be 4 years younger than I am. What is your excuse, then, _father_? If I could even call you that."

Poseidon flinched at his son's harshness, trying to remember exactly why he decided to become unfaithful to his one love. "You will not forgive me even if I explained the situation to you. I do care about you, Percy. You're my son, I am sure of that, and I love your mother so much but, there are certain needs a man has and I was too weak to overcome it without doing anything too drastic. I was a coward for avoiding the truth, for not telling you the moment I had the chance."

"Just give me some time, my lord." The prince responded with ice in his tone. "I am to retire to my quarters now." He bowed stiffly once, giving his fiancé a look before they exited the room together, not even bothering to spare a final glance to the remorseful father.

Perseus refused to look back as Annabeth called his name almost desperately. He was walking too fast to the point where she couldn't catch up no matter how hard she tried. Her heart was filled with dread at the thought of her prince's isolation. He must have felt betrayed, unable to fully trust anyone now. She wondered faintly if he's beginning to doubt her sincerity after confessing her love for him.

They did not return to the library. Instead, the kingdom's heirs headed towards the garden in the middle of the castle pavilion. The prince remained quiet as he sat down on the marble steps, staring at the snowflakes making their way to the ground. "I don't know what my mother would say once she realized that the king has been with someone else, that I have a _brother. _It would break her heart. She loves my father with all that she is and he remains unfaithful to her despite their unofficial commitment."

"My love," Annabeth cooed as she kneeled in front of him, taking both of his hands in hers. "Your father made a mistake, that is it. All human persons are not consistent with making the correct decisions and the consequences of the choices he made fourteen years ago just made themselves apparent today. You are still the eldest son. Your mother is still his one love. Do not bother yourself with petty, trivial things such as having a sibling."

He hung his head in defeat, examining the snow covered grass with curious fingers. "Even in the direst circumstances, your thoughts still revolve around your mother. Your selflessness has taught you the meaning of true happiness and your father still lacks that quality. If… if you bring her here, maybe they would be able to converse properly. If all things go well, then Atlantis will have a queen."

"Do you truly believe in what you say?" He looked at her and, for the first time, she saw tears running down his pink-tinted cheeks. She did not know if she was giving him any justice by calling him beautiful at his moment of misery but it was most certainly true. Even in his worst, he still remained to be the most handsome man in existence.

She took a deep breath and nodded, allowing his heat to envelop her in the best way possible. His strong arms remained around her waist as they journeyed back towards the library, hoping that their companions will not worry about their extended leave of absence. Annabeth learned the difficult way that Thalia was overly protective of her friends, to the point of demanding where they were or asking multiple questions about a certain bruise that they acquired during some small accident.

To the surprise of the princess, her maidservant did not attack her on sight. In fact, there was no one in the library to begin with. Sheets of parchment and a bottle of ink with a quill were resting peacefully on top of the table whilst a mug of freshly brewed tea remained untouched by the windowsill.

Perseus gestured for a servant to come over, "Milady, have you seen where Thalia, Jason, and Lord Nico had ventured off to? They don't seem to be inside the library."

"Ah yes, my lord." The maid stuttered slightly, color dusting her cheekbones as she shuffled her feet shyly. "I saw them heading towards Lord Nico's temporary quarters. Do you wish for me to accompany you?"

"No, no, that would not be necessary." Annabeth replied all-too-quickly, slight harshness evident in her tone of voice. "We know our way, thank you."

For a moment, there was an air of hostility. It was only when the prince took initiative to step in between the two females that they calmed down. "Calypso, I think it is best for you to return to your duties now." He stated with authority, hoping she understood the reason as to why she needed to be dismissed.

As they watched the servant stride away, Annabeth grasped his arm all-too tightly. The frown in her face didn't seem to disappear therefore Percy decided to wipe it away for her. He tilted her chin up and met her lips with the same passion as their first kiss and the kisses following that. "I am not unfaithful like my father." He assured her with a smile. "I love you and I will never fall for anyone other than you."

"Thank you." She replied, his unique scent acting as a drug to her rapidly-beating heart.

They met with their friends inside the guest bedroom just as Calypso said so. As expected, Nico and Thalia were in one corner whilst Jason remained in the other. It didn't seem like they just had yet another Grace-sibling argument considering how both seemed to be in a relatively good mood.

At the sight of their newly-arrived companions, their happiness morphed into a grimace and Jason stood to meet with his 'brother'. "Connor told us what happened. Is what your father said true?" Unlike in other kingdoms, the idea of the slightest disloyalty from their king was unheard of.

"Unfortunately, yes. My father would never lie about a thing as serious as such. We are too alike that way. It is not Tyson's fault that he remains as the center of this issue therefore you should not blame him for being the son of my father's mistress." His bitterness was most evident as he finished his statement. His features were dark despite the sufficient lighting coming from the open window, as if he tried to convince himself that everything was fine when he knew perfectly well that it was not.

Of course, this was not overlooked by the remaining members of their comfortable group. They've become rather sensitive to the Prince's constantly shifting emotions and have been very well versed in the art of reading facial expressions, especially when they were friends with someone as stoic as Prince Nico of Elysium.

"How do you truly feel about your situation, Perseus? You do not seem to believe the words you have uttered." Thalia remained at her seat but she was more than ready to approach Annabeth's lover and comfort him any way they can. It was not easy living with that inexorable fact that you have a brother who does not have the same mother as you do. At least Jason and Thalia did not stay long enough to see their father remarry, _again_, and meet with their new half-sibling.

"It's difficult to process, honestly. Until now, I am having difficulty understanding such a thing. I had always assumed that, once I've reclaimed my rightful place as heir to the throne, all would be well. My mother would return to my father and they would finally be wed. I assumed that, if ever I do have a sibling again, he and I would be related completely. To think that I was labeled as the son of a prostitute, a good-for-nothing whore who flirted with men in order for us to survive. Mother deserves better and my father has not given her that."

Annabeth approached her betrothed with caution. He was emotionally unstable as of the moment; one wrong move and every single water source in the kingdom would explode. She does not want him to feel the guilt of drowning hundreds of innocents due to his father's disloyalty. "Write to your mother, my love." She cooed soothingly, placing a palm gently on his bicep while the other stroked the side of his face. "Tell her that we will come and fetch her from that wretched kingdom. She will be accepted here. If you truly believe that the king does not deserve to be your mother's husband, then she will not be."

"You do not understand, Annabeth." He replied sorrowfully as he pulled her into an embrace. "I am glad that you are trying but my mother and my father _should _be together. They are as compatible as you and I are. Yes, I agree that she should be brought here with me and I _will _return to her once the time is right but as of now, I have to rebuild my relationship with my father and my half-brother. I will write to her tonight, explain to her what had happened. I will not keep the truth from her as the king did to me. She deserves to know."

A loud knock interrupted their emotion-filled conversation. There was the slightest bit of apprehension in the air as the crowned prince instinctively pulled his beloved behind him. Even Jason seemed to be cautious as he approached his supposed-lord slowly and carefully.

The door opened without permission and a large man entered. At first, he looked threatening. His height was enough to intimidate plenty of people but the size of his arms was another thing. Fortunately, once the sunlight illuminated the visitor's face enough, they managed to see one working calf brown eye and an unruly tuft of brown hair. He was adorable, really and Annabeth fought the urge to pinch Tyson's cheeks. In reality, it would have been difficult for someone her size to reach up that high for a petty thing such as that.

"Brother!" The blacksmith cried out with enthusiasm, bounding over to the Prince of Atlantis with his arms opened wide. Perseus tensed up for a moment, not very used to being hugged by a person half a foot taller but four years younger than he was. It took him a while to finally relax and almost smiled when he heard his half-brother tear up in joy. "Momma said that I had no brothers but papa told me that I had and it made me really happy."

Annabeth's heart warmed at the sight and Jason almost forgot the smallest bit of hatred he had for the giant of a boy for causing his friend's grief. It was not Tyson's fault he was the son of a king. One cannot simply change ones parentage. Thalia, too, unclenched her fists and relaxed from her fighting stance, watching as the two brothers got to know each other better.

It took the group a while to readjust to the haunting figure of Tyson. Nico had a much harder time coping with the presence of another but he soon realized how he and Percy were very much alike in some ways. Except that Tyson was larger and pulls people to embraces more frequently. He was such an innocent soul that the Elysian prince was afraid of corrupting him.

"How did you lose your eye, Tyson?" Perseus said this with such tenderness and genuine concern that the apprentice allowed a tear to escape his remaining eye.

For a moment, there was silence. The prince feared that he might have struck a nerve or if he had offended his new relative. He needed to treat Tyson the way his father has treated him: with love and care. "It's alright if you do not wish to tell us." Percy assured as he the thick arms of the giant of a boy. "I don't want to force you into doing something you are not willing to do."

"No, brother." The boy replied abruptly. "No, no. It's fine! Momma said that when I was a baby, there was an accident and our house burned down. Tyson managed to escape with momma but he was hit by a piece of fire on a wood and it burned."

Percy smiled at his younger brother kindly, enough to melt the hearts of millions of civilians. "You know the first thing I thought when I saw you, Tyson?"

A large calf-brown eye stared at the Prince's sea-green ones. "What?"

"That you were brave. You're so young and yet you had the courage to face the King and present him with a sword you had helped make. You are not ashamed to be who you are and share about your painful past. Those are the qualities that make the best warriors. I am proud to call you my brother."

Tyson smiled brightly, "Brother!" He agreed happily before embracing Perseus once again.


End file.
